Número 23
by Ci-chan
Summary: Heero faz uma promessa, e aproveita a páscoa para realmente surpreender Duo. Será que ele consegue? Fic de páscoa... 1x2


**Título: **Número 23

**Autora: **Cissy

**Beta: **Marina

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Gênero: **Yaoi/Slash

**Casal: **1x2

**Disclaimer: **Heero, Duo e nenhum dos outros personagens citados na fic me pertecem... Não ganho dinheiro com isso... e essa fic não foi, nem de longe, inspirada no filme Número 23.

**Resumo: **Heero faz uma promessa, e aproveita a páscoa para realmente surpreender Duo. Será que ele consegue?

* * *

_**Número 23**_

As pessoas devem estar se perguntando o que eu, e justo eu, fiz dentro de uma loja de doces todos os dias durante uma semana, com o carrinho cheio de barras chocolates, e outros doces de todos os sabores e algumas fôrmas decorativas. Mas eu explico.

Tudo começou a exatamente um ano atrás, quando eu acordei com a cama tomada por ovos e coelhos de chocolate e um Duo sorridente ao meu lado e todo lambuzado com seu doce favorito...

Bem, nem preciso dizer que a cena foi bem sugestiva e nem entrar em detalhes sobre o que aconteceu durante o resto do dia. O fato é que o dono daquela façanha juntamente com sua voz manhosa e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, me fez prometer que na próxima páscoa as surpresas ficariam por minha conta. Eu ainda me lembro bem daquele sorriso que dizia claramente um "me surpreenda" estampado em sua face.

Eu pensei bastante em esquecer desse dia e dessa promessa que eu fiz inconscientemente, provavelmente Duo nem se lembraria mais e, como em todo ano, faria a festa ele mesmo com todos os chocolates possíveis.

Mas como todos podem ver, eu decidi cumprir minha promessa. Lembrar da felicidade quase palpável que tomou conta do meu americano baka aquele dia foi o suficiente e me fez prometer para mim mesmo que eu veria tudo aquilo novamente, e quebrar duas promessas não está nos meus planos.

Eu sei que deveria me conter mais diante das manhas de Duo, mas aquelas risadas infantis que contrastam perfeitamente com seus olhares maliciosos, cheios de segundas intenções, me fariam ir até a Suíça em questão de minutos apenas para lhe trazer os originais chocolates suíços que ele tanto venera.

E sei também que não é muito inteligente da minha parte ficar expondo isso abertamente para as pessoas, elas não costumam reagir muito bem quando dão de cara com esse Heero Yuy pateticamente submetido as vontades de outra pessoa, dizem que é uma cena assustadora; e tem mais, se o causador disso tudo descobre o poder que tem sobre esse pobre homem inacreditavelmente apaixonado, meus poucos minutos de paz por dia terão um trágico fim.

Mas voltando as compras, eu infelizmente descobri o excêntrico gosto de Duo por misturas nada convencionais de chocolate e tenho que trabalhado incansavelmente em algumas receitas que poderiam dar algum resultado. Tive sucesso em algumas delas e só faltava então partir para a ação, o que apesar dos meus medos, não demorou muito, já que eu não tinha muito tempo.

Aproveitei todo meu pouco tempo longe de Duo e algumas escapadas que eu dava do trabalho para fazer, aos poucos, os chocolates de páscoa.

Obviamente não pude usar minha geladeira para endurecer os vários formatos de doces que estava fazendo, muito menos a de Wufei, já que tínhamos livre acesso ao seu apartamento, curiosamente a poucos passos do meu, e isso incluía sua geladeira, já que Duo desconsiderava descaradamente os pedidos do chinês quanto a isso.

Portanto só me restou a casa de Quatre, que me cedeu uma geladeira todinha para meu uso exclusivo, mas não sem antes ouvir a história completa, me presenteando com gargalhadas e apertos de bochecha murmurando um "Que fofo!", sendo ajudado, minutos depois, por um Trowa recuperado do choque inicial da notícia.

Mas por fim eu ganhei os dois como aliados nessa minha pequena surpresa para Duo e eles foram muito úteis na arte de distrair o americano para que ele não notasse minhas escapadas ao supermercado no meio do expediente ou no meio da noite, quando eu saia para a casa de Quatre e Duo saía com o árabe para uma boate ou para uma lanchonete, comer aquelas porcarias que ele tanto gostava.

Quando foi sexta-feira e faltavam apenas dois dias para a páscoa, eu estava estressado pelo excesso de trabalho e pela falta de idéias para "surpreender" Duo como ele mesmo havia pedido. Acabei gritando com ele em pleno escritório do Preventers, na sala que dividíamos e ele se refugiou na sala de Quatre como sempre fazia quando discutíamos.

Após algum tempo, quando terminei um relatório importante, fui procura-lo para me desculpar e Trowa me avisou que ele havia saído mais cedo com Quatre para poderem se arrumar para a inauguração do novo restaurante de Williams, um novo amigo dos dois. Assim como eu, meu amigo não estava feliz com aquela história, já que nós dois havíamos quase quebrado a cara daquele mauricinho mimado que achava que podia dar em cima dos nossos namorados e sair impune. Era óbvio que nós não fomos convidados para o tal jantar de inauguração.

Naquele dia resolvi fazer uma coisa inédita e peguei Trowa pelo braço, saindo do prédio e indo para a lanchonete que tinha ali na frente. Meu amigo me olhava preocupado porque eu nunca saia mais cedo do trabalho a não ser em caso de urgência, mas aquele era um caso urgente, já que minha cabeça poderia explodir a qualquer momento se não tomasse um café forte e sem açúcar.

E foi naquele dia que a idéia perfeita apareceu.

"_Enquanto Trowa estava concentrado em um telefonema, que só podia ser de Quatre devido ao sorriso bobo em sua cara, eu observava um menininho de aproximadamente quatro anos, com orelhinhas de coelho na cabeça e o rosto pintado na bochecha com bigodinhos e no nariz com uma bolhinha vermelha, entrando na lanchonete segurando a mão de um homem que poderia ser seu pai, e ambos sentarem em uma mesinha na frente a que eu estava._

_O homem sentou de costas para mim enquanto o menininho se postou na sua frente, de modo que eu pudesse observar seu rostinho animado relatando ao pai os acontecimentos do dia na escola. _

_-Aí a tia Laula chamou a genti plo pátio e disse assim que a genti tinha que ploculá ovinho de páscoa que tava escondido no jardim e nos binquedos. Cada um tinha uma cestinha com seu nome esquito para podê colocá os ovinhos._

_Ele parou para recuperar o fôlego e tomar um gole do refrigerante que o garçom havia deixado na sua frente, antes de continuar, ainda empolgado, com o relato._

_-Foi tão legal! A tia disse pla quem achasse tês ovos tinha que voltar pla sala e ficá espelando o resto da turma. O Léo e a Mônica achalam plimeilo que todo mundo, mas aí eu achei o último rapidão. Olha aqui os que eu achei._

_Ele tinha um sorriso orgulhoso enquanto contava ao pai e lhe mostrava os ovos que havia achado na brincadeira e que fora um presente da professora. E de repente a idéia se formou na minha cabeça como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a ser feita._

_-Hei, Heero. Eu to falando com você. Dá pra me ouvir ou ta difícil?_

_-Anh?!... Trowa, vamos pra casa da Quatre agora, eu preciso terminar aquela minha surpresinha o quanto antes._

_-Mas Heero, voc..._

_-Agora Trowa, eu tive a idéia perfeita e tenho que começar a coloca-la em prática."_

E eu passei o resto do dia e a noite quase inteira terminando de preparar os ovos de chocolate para meu namorado. Quando eles voltaram, já quase três horas da madrugada, os chocolates já estavam todos prontos e guardados no porta-malas do carro e eu estava na sala de televisão com Trowa bebendo e jogando pôquer, ambos já quase bêbados e deprimidos.

Deixamos nossos amigos pra trás e fomos para casa, Duo dirigindo contra a minha vontade já que eu estava "mais pra lá do que pra cá" pra dirigir, como ele mesmo fez questão de frisar.

No outro dia Duo saiu cedo, deixando apenas um bilhete já que não estávamos nos falando e me pedindo _educadamente_ para podermos almoçar com Quatre, Trowa, Wufei e Sally. "_Heero, saí para jogar tênis com Quatre mais cedo, almoçaremos todos no lugar de sempre lá pelas duas. Não se atrase. Duo" _Vocês perceberam que quando eu frisei a educação eu não estava mentindo.

Aproveitei a ausência do americano para esconder 23 ovos de páscoa pela sala e, depois pegar o maior deles e coloca-lo em uma cesta, que também ficou bem escondida, antes de me aprontar e sair até o restaurante, onde tive um almoço agradável na companhia de meus amigos. Saímos depois para outra rodada de pôquer com Quatre e Trowa e ficamos até de madrugada bebendo e jogando. O clima não era dos melhores e eu e Duo não falamos nada na volta pra casa, e continuamos assim até então.

Hoje, Duo saiu logo cedo para outra partida de tênis com Quatre e dessa vez nem deixou bilhete, já que soube que isso aconteceria ontem, durante o almoço. Olhei para o relógio e constatei que já estava perto da hora dele chegar e sorri, pegando a cesta do ovo maior no armário da sala e colocando em frente a porta de entrada, para que ele pudesse ver assim que entrasse em casa.

E aqui estou eu agora, esperando Duo chegar do jogo de tênis para começar a caça aos ovos de páscoa.

**oOo **

Depois do que aconteceu sexta-feira Heero e eu não estamos muito bem. Eu sei que deveria levar menos a sério as coisas que ele me fala, mas é que desde que ele e Williams se desentenderam nosso relacionamento deu uma esfriada e nós não estamos tão bem desde então.

Ontem eu saí para jogar e deixei apenas um bilhete curto e preciso, nada daquela coisa carinhosa que eu sempre fazia e isso me deu um aperto no coração. Heero pode não demonstrar, mas eu sei que ele gosta das minhas declarações bobas. A tarde nós fomos almoçar e depois fomos jogar cartas com Quatre e Trowa, onde ficamos até a noite.

Quando chegamos em casa eu fui tomar um banho e quando voltei ao quarto ele já estava dormindo. Deitei ao lado dele e fiquei observando seu sono. Eu amava Heero e não queria que aquela frieza durasse mais muito tempo. Eu faria alguma coisa mesmo se tiver que pedir desculpas por algo que eu não tenho culpa.

Hoje eu acordei mais cedo que ele de novo e fui para outra partida de tênis com Quatre, que já estava começando a jogar bem e no caminho de volta eu vim pensando que falaria com meu Hee-chan e concertaria as coisas. E aqui estou eu, parado na porta pensando no que falar pra ele.

Entro, tentando não fazer muito barulho e vejo uma cesta com um enorme ovo de páscoa dentro. _Ele lembrou._ A primeira coisa que faço é tirar todo aquele papel inútil em volta do chocolate e dar uma mordida bem grande, já que minha boca já estava salivando de vontade de come-lo. Mas me surpreendo ao encontrar um papel bem enrolado lá dentro e minha curiosidade me faz largar o chocolate em cima do sofá e pegar o papel para ver algumas linhas com a letra caprichada do japonês.

_Duo, _

_Eu não esqueci da minha promessa e pretendo realmente _te surpreender. _Por isso quero aproveitar esse dia e me desculpar pelas coisas que vêm acontecendo nesses últimos dias. _

_Não sei se conseguiria dizer tudo que era necessário, e para isso preparei uma brincadeira bastante infantil, mas que faz parte da surpresa e que irá revelar todas as coisas que eu pretendia te dizer hoje. Você terá o trabalho de encontrar 23 ovos de páscoa escondidos nessa sala e só poderá entrar no quarto se estiver em posse dos papéis que estão dentro dos mesmos. _

_Boa sorte. _

"23 motivos para me desculpar. Por Heero Yuy""

Terminei de ler e dei um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma lágrima escapar pelo meu olho esquerdo. _Heero estava mesmo fazendo isso. _E eu tinha um trabalhão pela frente.

Comecei a minha busca e o primeiro lugar que me veio a mente foi o buraco no assento do sofá menor, onde achei o primeiro ovo, que era bem menor que o outro, e repeti o procedimento, achando um pequeno papel dobrado que continha , curiosamente, o número 1 e os dizeres:

1- "Por não ser o namorado tão perfeito quanto o soldado que um dia eu fui."

Daí pra frente o processo foi longo, e tenho que admitir que Heero realmente se empenhou na tarefa de esconder os pequenos ovinhos de chocolate, porque ele achou lugares que eu mesmo desconhecia da minha própria casa.

Quando terminei a lista era grande e continha os 23 motivos de Heero para se desculpar. Colocando um sobre o outro, em ordem, eu li tudo novamente e não pude impedir as lágrimas de cair de verdade dessa vez.

2- "Por faze-lo chorar quando a coisa que mais aprecio é seu sorriso.

3- Por não saber demonstrar a cada minuto o quanto você é importante pra mim.

4- Por deixa-lo de lado muitas vezes por conta de trabalhos sem importância.

5- Por desconfiar de sua lealdade e de seu amor.

6- Por te deixar irritados quando respondo suas perguntas com curtos monossílabos como meus "Hn's" que você odeia.

7- Por implicar quando você canta alto no chuveiro quando as vezes me pego acompanhando suas músicas do lado de fora.

8- Por te deixar acreditar que meu laptop é mais importante que qualquer coisa que você diga.

9- Por ignorar seus pedidos silenciosos por carinho porque "o escritório não é o lugar adequado para isso" quando eu apenas temo perder o controle.

10-Por não escutar o que você fala quando eu sei que você está certo, apenas por teimosia.

11-Por reclamar de sua comida apenas para te ver irritado. Porque você fica lindo assim.

12-Por nunca sair para jogar tênis com você para não ter que admitir que você é o melhor jogador.

13-Por pedir para você deixar de ser criança quando eu sei que se você o fizer, deixará der ser o Duo por quem me apaixonei.

14-Por reclamar dos apelidos ridículos que você me chama quando eu acho todos eles lindos ditos por você.

15-Por esconder seus travesseiros apenas para você se agarrar a mim sem que eu tome a iniciativa.

16-Por deixar o ciúme falar mais alto quando te vejo com algum de seus amigos.

17-Por desconfiar de suas palavras mesmo sabendo que você nunca mente.

18-Por reclamar de seu apetite voraz e sua paixão por coisas nada saudáveis quando eu mesmo me pego pedindo sanduíches nada leves para o nosso almoço apenas para te agradar.

19-Por eu te pedir para parar de falar e te ligar quando você está longe apenas para poder escutar sua voz.

20-Por nunca conseguir pedir desculpas quando eu mesmo já reconheci meu erro.

21-Pelas vezes que ameacei ir embora sabendo que não poderia dar nem um passo sem você.

22-Por esconder o controle remoto da televisão para você parar de trocar de canais para que você deite a cabeça no meu colo e relaxe.

23-Por debochar das suas declarações bobas quando o que eu queria era apenas conseguir dizer que eu também amo você."

Heero não poderia ter se saído melhor. Ler aquelas pequenas declarações, aquelas coisas que me deixavam inseguro em relação ao que ele sentia de verdade, tirou um enorme peso do meu coração.

Fui correndo até o nosso quarto apenas para encontrar a porta entreaberta e um Heero Yuy desfrutando de uma enorme pedaço de chocolate. Ao seu lado tinha um pote enorme de calda de chocolate que fez meus olhinhos brilharem. Heero sabe o quanto eu gosto disso. Ele sorriu pra mim e me estendeu a mão para que eu me aproximasse.

-Você lembrou! – eu disse, estupidamente, enquanto as lágrimas insistiam em cair.

-Como eu poderia me esquecer? – ele enlaçou minha cintura e me puxou para seu colo – Te surpreendi?

-Você foi demais Hee-chan. Eu realmente não esperava isso tudo, mas foi perfeito.

-Então, estou desculpado? – ele disse no meu ouvido, enquanto passeava a mão pelo meu cabelo.

-Completamente. Por tudo. – ele sorriu e eu me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo naquele momento.

-Então eu acho que agora é a hora do meu presente de páscoa. – ele disse, pegando a calda de chocolate e espelhando pelo meu rosto, lambendo tudo logo em seguida e me fazendo estremecer ao sentir sua língua passeando em minha pele.

-Han... Hee, você sempre esconde meu travesseiro de propósito mesmo? – eu perguntei divertido.

-Hn, Baka. Sim, mas acho que não vou precisar fazer mais isso não é? – ele sorriu de novo, provocante, e continuou com as carícias.

-Não mesmo. Pode deixar que eu mesmo me livro dele.

**Owari

* * *

**

**Notas da autora: **Dedicada à Bibis pelas absurdas horas gastas de minha paciência tentando me convencer a escrever isso. Sua lista de argumentos teve bem mais que 23 motivos não foi maninha? Mas no fim eu acabei postando isso aqui e espero que você tenha gostado. Marina, amiga, Thx por revisar em tempo recorde. XD

E a todos que vierem a ler, espero que gostem do meu primeiro trabalho com esse par, e que deixem reviews dizendo se eu estou autorizada a continuar escrevendo com eles.

Feliz páscoa a todos vocês!

Beijos


End file.
